


Well, this is awkward...

by Xyliandra



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request from <a href="http://rosaveritas.tumblr.com">rosaveritas</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, this is awkward...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choking_on_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/gifts).



> Rosa requested a NagiKou drabble for the prompt "Well, this is awkward..."  
> I cheated. Twice over. I went over by 50 words _and_ I changed the ship, because this idea would _not_ leave me alone.  
>  Whoops.  
> Sorry, bae.

Kou regretted not taking her earbuds out sooner the second she opened the door.

“Well this is awkward…” Nagisa said needlessly, holding a naked Rei face down on the bed. Rei’s response was muffled by the gag.

“You couldn’t do this in his room?” Kou sighed, massaging her temples with exasperation.

“Your bed is bigger?” Nagisa offered by way of explanation.

“You’re cleaning the sheets.”

“Fair ‘nuff.”

“For the next month.”

“Month?!”

Kou’s eyes, unfortunately, honed in on what was in Nagisa’s hand. “Is that my dildo?”

“Laundry for the next month, got it.”

“You’re buying me a new one.” Nagisa nodded. Kou pointedly ignored the pair as she grabbed clothes out of the wardrobe. “You better be done by the time I’m out of the shower.”

“Take a bath?” Nagisa suggested meekly.

“You fucking owe me,” she replied before slamming the bathroom door, blasting her music as a precaution.

 

 


End file.
